To Kill or Kiss
by Endless Knot
Summary: There is was. Her biggest emotional trigger and Emma slammed into it. Somewhere between the last comment and now Regina snapped and allowed herself to slip. She welcomed the familiar rush of heat, the feel of volatile, fiery power filling her soul. There was no hesitation when she launched forward...Set after season 3 finale. Rating subject to change as SwanQueen slowly develops
1. Forest Encounter

_Summary: When Emma spies Regina in the forest during her morning jog, she seizes the opportunity to apologise for bringing Marian back. Angry that yet another chance at happiness has been ripped away from her and also unable to unleash her frustration, Regina has pulled away from everyone. Emma is not taking Regina's silence well._

_Disclaimer__: I do not claim ownership over the characters in this fan fiction for they belong to Once Upon A Time's creators, writers and ABC. _

_This story is my first attempt at writing. I would greatly appreciate your thoughts. Also, feel free to comment on any spelling/ grammatical errors you spot_.

* * *

With closed eyes, Regina deeply inhaled the earthly concoction of cedar trees and cool, crisp autumn air. The secluded section of the forest overlooking Storybrooke had come to serve as her personal solace. An escape from the long, penetrating stares of town residents who only saw her for her past grievances. Relief from a son whose eyes still held a glimmer of mistrust. Here she was free from both faint and fresh memories of love's plucked before they had a chance to come to fruition. Most importantly, she found peace from overwhelming regret.

It could be argued that others (namely one glittery, dagger possessing sorcerer and a controlling, emotionally abusive mother) had played a significant role in the sequence of events that lead to the casting of the curse and indirectly to her current situation. Emma had brought Marian back. Robin's Marian.

Regina and Robin's shared experience of loss and the comfort they took in each other was part of their mutual attraction. It was glaringly apparent that Robin was once whole-heartedly devoted to his late wife. He recounted memories of Marian with a wavering voice and a distant, glazed expression. Regina could so easily relate to his pain. If not for this understanding, Regina would have fought for him. Robin's eye's beheld a renewed lightness in the presence of Marian. When Robin asked to dissolve their relationship she acquiesced, knowing that she could never be the cause of such delirious happiness.

In these moments of clarity, beneath the cool shade of ancient towering trees, Regina surrendered to her reality. Villains don't deserve happily ever afters. It was truly foolish to think otherwise. Regina recognized that it was her own childish hatred and misguided sense of revenge that resulted in her constant state of disarray. It was only a matter of time before her karma caught up with her.

*crunch* A loud snap of a twig jolted Regina from the dream-like trance. In the corner of her eye she spied the unmistakeable blonde mane of Emma Swan. As consequence of not having spoken to anyone in the past few days, Regina's voice sounded gravelly and foreign to her as the words came out, "Going somewhere Miss Sawn?"


	2. Just Apologise

During her morning runs Emma had come to know the forest covered mountains near the town like the back of her hand. Her routes through dense forest and past small streams had even stamped out trails of bare earth amongst the foliage littered forest floor. Unleashing her energy on the green terrain was where she had first come to terms with being thrust into a life with the family she thought had abandoned her.

Not having seen anyone in the forest for the past few days, she was surprised to spot a lone figure in the blur of her peripheral vision. Slowing to a quiet walk, Emma immediately recognised the trademark black heels, coat and styled brown locks. Since the Marian incident one week ago, Regina had rarely been sighted around town. When Regina had stormed out of Granny's that eventful evening, Emma expected rage to follow. In fact, she much preferred rage over this torture.

Regina had completely ceased face-to-face contact with Emma, only communicating through Henry when absolutely necessary. Emma had utilised every form of communication in order to re-establish contact – phone, text, email, messages through other people and even a letter of apology by post. If silence could be heard, Regina's was resounding. In the sunlit hours, it echoed in the back of Emma's mind and when darkness inevitably followed, it became deafening.

As she inched closer, a torrent of thoughts raced through her mind. She contemplated different phrases, the correct tone to express the depth of her sincerity. When the length of Regina's form came into focus, her gaze lingered on smooth, prominent calves accentuated by sinfully high heels. She pondered how the woman had trekked through thick forest in heels before recalling her unique transportation style - the periwinkle poof.

Upon seeing her face, Emma's resolve to apologise weakened considerably. The stark contrast between Emma's recollections of the Mayor's passionately animated face, and the serene expression it currently held was unnerving. The only movement observable was the slight rise and fall of her chest accompanying each breath. Hesitant to disturb what looked like a deep meditation, Emma started to back away. When the twig snapped, Emma knew she had been caught even before Regina's low, powerful voice acknowledged her presence.


	3. Wrong move Swan

Regina had turned around to find her tip toeing backwards. Realising she was on the verge of a head-tree collision, Emma shuffled sideways in order to correct her backward trajectory. Instead she rolled her ankle on a rock and found herself falling toward the very same tree she tried to avoid. Fortunately, Emma caught herself in a push up position before her head had a chance to crash into the thick tree roots lining the forest floor.

"And 50, 51, 52", Emma began lowering herself to the ground and pushing upwards in fluid, well-practiced movements.

"As charming as ever, I see", Regina declared. Emma supposed the comment was intended to be delivered with an element of mockery. Instead, the woman sounded completely defeated. She looked to see whether her awkward fall had at least caused a small smirk of amusement, any sign that Regina was open to being approached. To Emma's disappointment, just like her voice, there was no amusement in her face.

Despite being irritated for her disrupted peace, Regina observed the source of her disturbance, taking in the golden locks, muscled shoulders and flexing triceps, with a cool, expressionless demeanour. "In case you misunderstood Miss Swan, when someone continually ignores your messages and calls it means they do not wish to speak to you."

Emma completed one final push up before rolling to a side and seating herself against the enormous trunk of a nearby tree. "Oh I got your message alright - loud and clear", Emma puffed out. "As you can see", she gestured over her sweat soaked body, "I was running, not on a mission to locate the Mayor."

"Coincidence aside, I do not appreciate being spied upon, especially when I have been explicitly clear that I want nothing to do with you."

"Listen Regina, I only came over to apologise", Emma sighed, giving no indication she intended to move from her relaxed, seated position.

Heat was rising up from within Regina as her frustration threatened to reveal itself. _Was it Emma's aim to disarm her defences by positioning herself on a lower plane? Did Emma expect her to reciprocate her casual air? _Whatever the motive, this display of vulnerability only succeeded in further aggravating her irritation. Regina hoovered her hand over her abdominal and took a deep, prolonged breath. "I don't want you to apologise."

Regina's comment took the blonde a second to process. "I have to. We can't move forward otherwise"

"Who can't move forward? I certainly can." Regina replied confidently but was unsure of how long she could maintain the level of civility required for this specific conversation, particularly in the presence of the pathetic, pleading expression the blonde currently wore.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am not doing anything Miss Swan."

"Exactly! You're not doing anything." Emma rose to her feet, thoroughly peeved at Regina's unusual display of passiveness. "All you're doing is shutting everyone out, shutting me out. I thought we were starting to become friends."

"You certainly have a twisted view of what friendship entails Emma", Regina noted bitterly.

"I'm the one who has a twisted view?" Emma's outraged response was so instantaneous she failed to notice that Regina had finally used her first name. "I'm not the twisted one who terrorised and slaughtered hundreds of people to chase down an innocent girl in the pursuit revenge. For what? Breaking a promise? Doing what she thought was the right thing?"

There is was. Her biggest emotional trigger and Emma slammed into it. Somewhere between the last comment and now Regina snapped and allowed herself to slip. She welcomed the familiar rush of heat, the feel of volatile, fiery power filling her soul. There was no hesitation when she launched forward.

* * *

___Thank you all for your kind comments. I will take your suggestions into account and slowly begin to increase the length of the chapters. _I struggled with the dialogue in this chapter. Any comments and tips you guys might have are very welcome.


	4. Get away

The brunette's speed was terrifyingly fast. Emma witnessed the shift in deep, darkening brown eyes and registered the force of the smaller woman slamming her back into the tree trunk almost simultaneously. Whatever minuscule chance she had of apologising, of taking back some control of the conversation, dissipated after her thoughtless remark about Regina's past. Although the blonde was not overly fond of being pinned down (she preferred pinning in other contexts), she made no effort to move. Emma felt bizarrely comforted by the brunette's act of aggression - a furious Mayor was an improvement on an unresponsive, despondent Regina. Emma only fought to regain lost air as she waited for the brunette to exact her punishment.

Regina smiled wildly and wickedly when she heard the satisfying, dull crack produced by the collision of spine and bark. Her fist, full with the cold, wet fabric of Emma's singlet, was pressed into the taut muscle below the blonde's collar bone. She was close enough to smell the mixed blend of sweat and something sweet and spicy she could not place. With her arm firmly wedged into the valley between small breasts, she could feel each strained intake of breath. It felt good. To see the object she longed to unleash her anger out on, struggling to breathe under her force pleased the brunette immensely.

"Just be thankful you haven't seen the worst", Regina savagely snarled as her gaze finally came to rest on brilliant green eyes. In place of the anger she expected to see, the blonde looked like she wanted it, like she deserved to be winded and held down. Confused and enraged that Emma wasn't fighting back, Regina was at a loss for how to proceed. The strength of her grip and volume of her rage did not falter as she disappeared into thick, purple mist.

Reappearing in the familiar contrasting tones of her monochromatic office helped to ease Regina's tension slightly. Unclenching her fist, she headed to the bathroom. Exposing her hands and face to the cool water was a welcome relief. Now that the anger was subsiding, she felt drained. It was almost as if it took all her energy to pin Emma down when she acted on her impulse of fury. She washed longer than necessary, intent on washing her hands of Emma.

Freshly cleansed, the Mayor returned to her office. A list of calls to return and a stack of paperwork had been neatly placed by her secretary on the corner of her desk. There was no need to dwell further on the events of the morning. There was work to be done.

The day past quickly as the brunette fell into her usual rhythm. She was grateful for the distraction of day to day tasks required to run the town. No matter the state of her private life, she always had Mayoral duties forcing her into keeping up appearances. With the day's work completed, Regina exhaled wearily and stood. Noticing a stray, neon yellow, sticky note peeking out from the completed paperwork, she reached out to pluck it from the white heap. The familiar scrawl of her secretary read:

Last minute addition to tomorrow's council meeting – Sheriff Swan.

Regina scrunched the small, brightly coloured note in her fist and threw it across the room. She watched it magically ignite and vanish in angry, yellow-blue flames before she too, vanished into thin air.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews. Your helpful suggestions about dialogue will be put into use soon. _


	5. Please Mom

The newly reinstated Sheriff drove home from an uneventful day's work in a contemplative silence. She replayed her painful run in with Regina for the umpteenth time. How she had walked up to Regina with such a strong resolve to apologise and then done the exact opposite completely escaped her. The woman seemed to bring out a petulant quality in her. Although, the same could be said for Emma's effect on Regina, this time, the brunette's anger was justified. What perplexed Emma the most, was why Regina had disappeared at the peak of her fury. One moment Emma was bracing for a well-deserved punch in the jaw and the next second she was alone, coughing and out of breath, in the insulated pocket of heavy forest.

Pulling up into the driveway, Emma pushed thoughts of the failed reconciliation away. She didn't want her son to pick up on her restlessness, especially since he was becoming increasingly more perceptive by the day. Not only was Henry extremely sensitive, he was also growing more mature. Henry's adamance that their new home be equidistant from the Charming-Snow apartment and his other mother's house spoke volumes about how far he had come in his regard for Regina. It was heart-warming to witness the transformation.

Eager to get inside, the blonde unfastened her seat belt and hopped out of the car in one swift motion. Her wince of pain was as audible as the rusty creak of the yellow Bug's door slamming shut. Her sternum and back still ached painfully. It had, after all, only been twelve hours since Regina's crushing weight had her restrained against rough bark. The blonde had yet to fully inspect the extent of the damage, but had no doubt that she would be bruised tomorrow.

A deliciously rich aroma assaulted Emma as she walked through the front door. Mouth already watering, she was led by her nose to the kitchen. A headphone-adorned Henry adorably bopped and swayed to music while he stirred a sloppy, chocolate mixture.

"Hey kid", Emma waved her hands in front of him.

"Oh, hi Mom, you're just in time", Henry looked up from the bowl with a broad smile, unabashed that Emma had caught him dance-cooking.

She leant forward over the counter, grabbed his head and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Emma wished that he could stay in this phase a little longer, between boy and teenager, without an ounce of self-consciousness or embarrassment about affection. Taking a seat, she watched fondly, as he neatly poured the chocolaty mix evenly into ceramic moulds and placed them in a water filled tray. He bent to place them in the oven and returned with a large, golden topped pie. The boy moved about the kitchen smoothly, tea towel over one shoulder, stirring, tasting and adjusting a velvety gravy simmering on the stove and whipping cream into fluffy, soft peaks. He skilfully plated generous servings of the pie with a side of steamed, lightly seasoned green beans and drizzled steaming dark gravy in lazy patterns across the white plate.

Emma was very thankful Henry had picked up Regina's chef-like abilities, marvelling at his arrangement which transformed a humble slice of pie into an image from a magazine. When motivated Henry could create dishes that could rival professionals. Emma dug in to her slice of pie happily, too hungry to think about what intentions were hidden within the crunchy, buttery potato and soft, tender lamb. For dessert, Henry presented individual ramekins overflowing with dark soufflé dusted with icing sugar and served with vibrantly, red strawberries and a dollop of white, whipped cream. She could not hold back her curiosity any longer.

"Okay Henry. What do you want?", Emma finally asked, sliding her spoon into the solid soufflé shell to reveal the molten, gooey inside.

"What do you mean? What do I want?", Henry scoffed, faking mild offence, "Can't a son cook his mother Shepard's pie once in a while?"

"You made dessert too", Emma responded, sighing contentedly when she tasted the blend of acidic berry, cream and sweet, soft-solid chocolate.

"This dessert is the perfect accompaniment. You can't have a hearty pie without a warm, chocolate soufflé", Henry stated matter-of-factly.

"As delicious as the pie was and this dessert is, I can't help but think that they are both demanding something from me."

"Ok, you got me", Henry paused, formulating the right words, "I'm worried about her. I know when I'm around she tries really hard to stay positive for me but she's hurting. I've tried to cheer her up, but it's like even though she's there, she's not really there...you know what I mean. Isn't there something we can do?"

Emma groaned internally. _Of course this was about Regina. _The only other times Henry had gone all out to make a meal of this calibre was when he wanted to comfort her or convince her to do something she wasn't willing to do readily.

"Henry, I know you're worried about her, I am too, but it's not your job to cheer her up", Emma replied softly.

"But she's depressed. I've never seen her like this before", he admitted quietly. "Can't you do something?", he added pleadingly.

"I don't know what I can do kid. Even if she was open to support, I'm the last person she wants to see right now", the blonde touched her chest lightly, feeling the dull, aching flesh beneath her shirt. She wasn't worried about the council meeting tomorrow. It would be a formal setting with no opportunity for outbursts on both sides. To meet one-on-one however, was an encounter she probably wouldn't survive and one she would not be persuaded to undertake.

"Please Mom. You're the closest thing she has to a friend." Henry slipped a key across the table and proceeded to pull the most deadly expression in his arsenal.

* * *

_Thanks for the follows and reviews. I'm so glad the story has been received so warmly. _


	6. Piano Expression

_Super Recommended Listening for this chapter: Claude Debussy Clair de Lune (Suite Bergamasque No. 3)_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Emma sat in her Bug outside 108 Mifflin Street, silently congratulating her borderline teenage son for successfully pulling off puppy dog eyes. While she was trapped in his pleading gaze, Henry had hastily ushered her out the door. Disregarding Emma's incomprehensible utterances of protest, he wished her luck, shoved a glass container of warm pie into her hands and swiftly closed the door. The boy truly had the makings of a master manipulator. It would only be a matter of years before he was controlling her like one of his video game characters. Regina would never allow herself to be so easily influenced.

Staring at the shadows cast across the moonlit white siding of the massive, colonial mansion, Emma contemplated the act of idiocy she was about to attempt. Given that it was only early evening, she was slightly suspicious of the absence of light in the windows. Emma reluctantly walked up to the grand, pillar supported entrance. She pound on the heavy white door with three drawn out knocks, listening intently for noise on the other side. She tried imagine what Henry would say. He'd probably tell her to use the key and go fix this mess.

"Yes Emma, listen to the hormone addled brain of your son", she muttered crazily to herself. Sighing in defeat, she recovered a silvery key from the shallow pocket of her leather jacket.

After opening the door as quietly as humanly possible, she cautiously stepped into the foyer. She shivered. The silence was eerie. Moonlight streamed past open curtains, casting elongated shadows across the expanse of the first floor visible to her. Emma imagined, not for the first time, how Regina had lived alone in this enormous, empty mansion before Henry. Her boots echoed softly against the polished hardwood floors as she shifted to the base of the stairs. She craned her neck to inspect the upstairs. Noting no artificial light, Emma assumed Regina must be asleep. She was turning to leave when she heard it. Delicate music drifted down the staircase.

Curious, Emma followed the origin of the ominous nocturne, soundlessly climbing steps and passing rooms she never knew existed, until the music gradually gained clarity. The further she travelled down the long, dark, hallway, the colder the air became. She came to a halt outside the last room. Although the door was left ajar, the angle only allowed her to see a book shelf as she squinted into the darkness. Holding her breath she stepped inside just as the crescendo began.

Regina sat at a grand piano positioned in front of a large, open window. Translucent curtains, full with the cool, evening air, billowed gently behind her like miniature sails. A number of small flames, which seemed to be suspended in mid-air above the piano, bathed the surrounding space in warm amber light. Regina's hair, her hunched shoulders and torso, all swayed lazily in unison as her thin fingers expertly navigated across ink and ivory coloured keys. Emma didn't know if it was the cold or the music that caused her skin to erupt in goosebumps while listening to the familiar arrangement.

The piece itself possessed a delicate and romantic nature, but the way in which Regina played was enchanting. Each note was laced with such a sense of melancholy, Emma's heart ached at the sorrowful expression. She stood transfixed, listening to the haunting notes reverberate off the walls of the small room. As the composition came to a close, Emma realised two things – her eyes were rapidly welling up and she was still holding her breath. On her inhale, the room was instantly flooded with fluorescent light, causing Emma to shield her eyes from the painful adjustment they were forced to make.

Just as quickly as the light appeared, it was replaced by darkness. Regina's conjured flash of brightness had aided her in identifying the blonde trespasser. Although the intrusion warranted more anger, she felt subdued. Sensing the heat from her throat extending towards her extremities, she attributed this sense of clam to the copious amount of cider she had consumed since arriving home.

"You have certainly elevated stalking to a new level Miss Swan", Regina's voice rang out in the darkness.

"Henry was worried about you. He gave me the key", Emma said, deciding to stick to the truth as she turned to wipe away a single tear on the verge of escaping from the corner of her eye.

If Regina wasn't already hot from the alcohol, the information that Henry was worried about her would have warmed her. Regina reignited the small, magical flames with a flick of her wrist. "My relationship with my son is none of your concern."

"Our son", Emma corrected. Although past experience had conditioned a fear response at the sight of flames wielded by the Mayor, Emma sensed that she would not be in any danger. Looking directly at Regina, she was taken aback by her appearance. In the simple silk robe, without her heels and layers of clothes, she seemed so tiny. Her obvious weight loss and pale complexion highlighted high cheek bones and sunken eyes rimmed with dark circles.

"In any case Sheriff", Regina said, emphasising the formal title, "I think we can both agree that breaking and entering is still breaking and entering, even when it's done with a key." Regina retrieved her empty glass from the top of the piano and proceeded to the table housing her collection of hard liquor, walking slowly to hide her unbalanced gait. "If I'm not mistaken, there is a council meeting tomorrow. Couldn't whatever this is…", Regina motioned towards Emma, "have waited until morning?"

Emma watched Regina cross the room, flock of flames trailing obediently behind her. "Would you listen to me tomorrow?"

A long silence followed as Regina filled her glass with golden brown spirit from a crystal decanter.

"What are you doing here Miss Swan?", Regina finally said before taking a prolonged sip of whiskey.

"I didn't know you played piano", said Emma, casually ignoring the question.

"Contrary to what you might believe Miss Swan, you don't know everything about me.", Regina replied, strolling leisurely towards Emma.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Regina. That was Debussy right?", Emma enquired, mildly pleased Regina had been distracted by her earlier question.

"I didn't know bail bonds school encompassed such a comprehensive classical arts education", Regina said, barely succeeding to hold back a smirk as she moved further into Emma's space. Regina wanted the Sheriff gone. Her first impulse was to fling her glass at the irritating blonde, but she doubted the object would find it's intended destination in her current, incapacitated state. She was going to have to try a more subtle approach at expelling Swan from her house.

"Hey, I can have an appreciation for the classical stuff", Emma replied faking offence, "My Bug, for example, is a classic." Emma was enjoying the effect alcohol was having on bringing out the regular, witty Regina. However, she was also growing uneasy about Regina's shrinking physical proximity in relation to herself. The Mayor was an arm's length away from her and clearer than ever. Despite Regina's haggard appearance, she still looked remarkably beautiful.

Regina scoffed at Emma's retort, advancing further forward, "As much as I would love to educate you on what constitutes -"

"Look Regina", Emma said loudly, interrupting Regina. The brunette had crossed the bounds of what she deemed to be the appropriate amount of personal space. She stepped backwards in order to put some distance between them. "I came because Henry was worried about you. Also, I wanted to give you some….", Emma lost her train of thought when she caught the smell of alcohol on Regina's breath.

"Give me some…?", Regina asked, inquisitively raising an eyebrow and inching forward to restore the lost closeness. Regina grinned broadly. Emma looked like a deer in headlights.

"Pie", Emma blurted out, backing out of the room, "I left the pie in the car."

"Miss Swan, I don't want -"

"Henry made it. Just give me a sec", called Emma from the hallway, "I'll go get it."

Regina listened to Emma's oaf-like footsteps thundering down her pristinely maintained stairs. She tried her best to follow Emma as quickly as she could, but the last glass of whiskey had been the tipping point between mildly and severely impaired movement. She managed to stagger the length of the hallway and brace herself against the handrails of the staircase in just enough time. She positioned herself in the doorway just as the Sheriff was about to cross the threshold.

Emma stopped abruptly when her entrance inside had been blocked.

Regina pried the container from Emma's grasp. "Sheriff, you have a stain", Regina said, looking down at Emma's shirt with a displeased expression.

Emma glanced downwards, inspecting her white shirt, "There's no - "

Regina didn't hear the rest of the sentence over the sound of the door slamming shut. "Well that was just too easy", she laughed to herself as she opened the container, inhaling the delicious aroma wafting from its contents.

* * *

_I really appreciate your reviews - they really motivate me to write, even when I'm swamped with assignments, like I was during these past couple of weeks. What type of action do you guys want to see from these two? Tell me what you think below. _


	7. Council Meeting

Regina had been awake for the better part of an hour. The harsh morning light had assaulted her sensitive eyes long before her alarm sounded. Regina sluggishly outstretched her arm to silence the screeching electronic beeps. She gave credit to alcohol for lulling her into a dreamless sleep – an occurrence which had become a rarity of late. The consequences of her many nightcaps however, were made apparent when sitting upright caused her head throb painfully. She rubbed her temples, reflecting upon when it had become an internal battle to get out of bed.

Regina wanted nothing more than to rid herself of the clouds of gloom that shadowed her thoughts, but was simultaneously devoid any motivation to do so. She knew she need to move but every muscle ached with lethargy. The days that Henry stayed over were easier. The routine and responsibility that came with his presence did not allow for alcohol fuelled, self-pitying indulgences. She vaguely remembered Emma's meddlesome intrusion from the previous night. She more vividly recalled the blonde's expression of Henry's concern for her. Just thinking of Henry gave Regina the energy to haul her exhausted limbs out of her warm, blanket cocoon and on to the chilly, wooden floor beneath her.

It took longer than usual for Regina to get ready. If she were well, erasing the effects of a night of heavy drinking would be easy. Unfortunately for her, even small amounts of magic required a substantial amount of exertion in her post-inebriated condition. Both Regina's state of mind and physical health were at an all-time low, deteriorating incrementally each day. Regina was aware of the change, the slowness of mind affecting her decision making and the dramatic weight loss, most noticeable each time she slipped into one of her dresses.

Despite a lack of appetite, Regina knew she needed to eat something. She opened her refrigerator and scanned the predominantly barren glass shelves for breakfast options. Henry's pie stood out as the only edible food source among the expired produce. Regina forced herself to eat, smiling softy when she tasted the delicate balance of flavours contained in her first mouthful. Henry had improved upon her recipe.

While Regina drove to her office she formulated a plan. Firstly, she would need to arrange for the food to be re-stocked in preparation for Henry's impending stay. Secondly, when he arrived, she would talk to him about his concerns. The last thing she wanted was to upset him, especially when it was within her control to soothe his worry. Finally, she predicted that reassuring Henry would also reduce any future interactions with Emma. Last night was evidence that Henry could persuade Emma to bend to his wishes. Although avoiding the Sheriff in professional settings would prove to be a much harder task than social evasion, it would not be impossible.

With a rough strategy in place, Regina felt more in control as she parked in the reserved spot outside the Town Hall. Once inside, Regina walked confidently past her secretary and into the meeting room. She sat in her normal seat, at the head of a long, rectangular mahogany table. A steaming cup of black coffee and the meeting agenda lay waiting for her. Regina busied herself with reading as a steady flow of lively, talkative attendees trickled into the room. Regina finally looked up from reviewing the page when the growing chatter around her suddenly ceased.

The occupants in the room turned their attention towards the main door which closed with a soft mechanical click. Emma stood awkwardly at the entrance, her gaze locked onto Regina's from across the room. The spectators of the intense staring match collectively held their breaths, glancing quickly from one woman to the other, trying to gauge the level of tension between the two.

"Nice of you to join us Sheriff Swan", Regina said, cutting through the stiff silence, "Take a seat, I was just about to start."

Emma ignored Regina's teacher-like sarcasm and complied with the command, moving towards the large table as several sets of eyes tracked her path. Emma purposely choose to occupy the seat at opposing head of the table. Once she was seated, Regina immediately began, opening with a brief welcome before asking her secretary to recite the Minutes from the previous meeting.

During the course of the following hour, Emma made several attempts at engaging Regina's attention, all of which had failed. The Mayor's skills of evasion were remarkable. She was doing a spectacularly good job of avoiding eye contact, despite Emma being in the centre of her field of vision. Regina moved through the agenda swiftly, addressing and resolving each new item faster than its predecessor. Emma glanced down at her copy of the agenda, wondering how much longer she would have to endure Leroy's not-so-subtle rant about nuisance dogs while he eyed Archie angrily out of the corner of his eye. Emma slowly perused the page, mental checking off all the mundane issues they had already covered.

So far, issues about housing allocation for a few newer residents, Emma's suggestion for more resources for the police department, a proposal for a charity ball and a couple of petition presentations had been heard. Only one item remained. Reading the short dot point caused Emma's brow to furrow in confusion. She re-read it - Precautionary measures against magical intruders.

"Once again Leroy, your complaint will be noted. And once again, dog owners will be reminded of the acceptable amount of barking permitted", Regina concluded quickly, cutting the outraged man off mid-sentence, "Moving on now. In relation to our discussion last week, I've posted an emergency protocol for residents to follow in the event of a magical -"

"Hang on Regina, not everyone agreed on all of those protocols", David interjected.

"Yeah, I didn't agree!", Leroy spouted in support.

"Me too", called out a couple of voices.

To Regina's great displeasure, Charming had become a permanent fixture at meetings since the addition of the magical focus. What qualified the glorified Shepard to handout advice on magical warfare completely escaped her. Regina looked around at the absurd ensemble of people, weighing her chances of success in convincing them of her plan which aimed to minimise injury and loss of life. In place of Snow's absence, several of her shorter, more tiresome companions were in attendance. Without Gold present to side with her, Regina concluded that talking rationally to Charming and his idiotic band of worshippers would be pointless.

"Alright Charming, why don't you and your panel of experts go ahead and discuss your points of contention", Regina said wearily.

Regina sighed to herself as Charming eagerly assumed the position of directing discussion. Realistically, the majority of residents would be helpless against an attack, even by the most mediocre of magical beings. Without someone possessing magic, like Gold or, dare she say it, Emma, to defend them, Storybrooke citizens would probably melt like delicate snowflakes under a scorching sun in the face of a formidable enemy.

"Regina, what do you think?", Emma's voice interrupted Regina's imagined daydream of Charming leading his blind, loyal groupies to their inevitable deaths.

"Well, I think Charming has said it all. Shall we conclude?", Regina said, politely addressing David and paying no attention to Emma.

"Umm, yes I think we're done for today", Charming agreed.

Regina was the first to stand, hastily exiting the room as chatter around her started to build. No doubt, Emma would be hot on her heels. She was halfway down the hallway when a low voice called her name.

"Regina"

Emma heard the name she intended to shout come from behind her. Both women turned to locate the source, only to find Robin half-walking, half-sprinting towards them.

* * *

_Aww, you guys - thanks for the reviews. The piano scene was one of the first snippets I wrote for this story._


	8. Snow and Ice

The air surrounding Emma was filled with faint hints of cologne and cedar as Robin strode purposefully past her. Emma was quick to note the slight discomfort in Regina's expression before it hardened as Robin approached. Had she wished it, Regina could have easily disappeared, yet she remained stationary, her arms protectively crossed in front of her. Emma watched the ensuing interaction with intense interest, too far away to hear the ensuing conversation.

It wasn't long before Regina's steely, impersonal mask shattered, revealing the real woman beneath. Emma felt her ears grow hot at the sight. What she had repeatedly attempted to do over the last week, took Robin a matter of seconds to accomplish. To his credit, Robin seemed visibly distraught. Nevertheless, observing the visceral effect Robin's emotions had on Regina astonished Emma. Regina's face transformed to mirror his. The lines around her forehead were carved with concern.

Emma felt a firm tug on her jacket.

"Emma!", David said exasperatedly.

"What?", Emma snapped more harshly than she intended.

"I called your name a few times already", David said, following her gaze, "Did Robin tell you already?"

"Tell me what?", Emma said distractedly. She peered sideways, catching a glimpse of Regina placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. She was comforting him.

"About the ice and his wife", said Leroy, who had appeared at David's side.

"His wife slipped on ice?", Emma said, logically trying to connect the dots. "It's not cold enough for ice."

"No, his wife collapsed and the town is surrounded by ice", David replied

"One of Robin's men were on the perimeter when it appeared", Leroy explained.

"Great. Just when I thought we wouldn't have to use that damn protocol for at least a few months", Emma complained under her breath. "Well, this can't be a coincidence."

"I agree", said Regina, approaching the trio with Robin in tow. "I'm going to check on Henry and then assess Marian's condition."

David nodded. "Emma and I will go to the border."

"Hang on, are you both really going to let Regina waltz out of here?", Leroy said, throwing his arms up incredulously. "This is obviously _her_ handiwork."

Robin stole the words Emma planned to speak right from the tip of her tongue.

"Regina would never!", Robin said fiercely, stepping threateningly over the smaller man.

Regina gently wrapped a hand around Robin's bicep, pulling him back to her. Although she was more than capable of defending herself, Regina couldn't help but find Robin's protectiveness endearing.

"Come on! Doesn't anybody find this suspicious?", began Leroy contentiously, looking to Emma and David for support. "Who else has the most to gain from Marian's- "

"Your vacuity continues to astound me", Regina icily cut in, "We don't have time for this nonsense."

"Regina's right Leroy, you're jumping to conclusions", Emma said calmly, "We can't waste time arguing."

"We're going", Regina announced, interlacing her arm with Robin's. "By the way", she added as lavender wisps of cloud formed at their feet, "I'm betting this mess is a result of your precious Saviour's recent time travel adventure."

Leroy was rendered temporarily mute as the former couple evaporated from sight.

After instructing Leroy to spread the word, a task that he was well versed in and also loved to do, Emma and David raced the cruiser to the town border and the reported ice wall. The structure was enormous; it was visible miles before they reached the boundary.

The sight was magnificently surreal. Tall, solid, layers of ice loomed over Emma and David, sparkling gloriously under the beating rays of sunshine.

"What if she's right? What if I caused this?", Emma said worriedly to David.

"We can't know for sure", David replied reassuringly, "Let's not worry yet. So far, it just looks like a great hunk of ice."

"Magical ice", Emma corrected. She reached out and slid her finger along the cool condensation coating the wall.

"Emma, don't touch it!", scolded David, swatting her wrist away from the ice.

"What. Why?"

"You said it yourself – its magic", David replied.

"What's the point of us being here if we're not going to investigate?", asked Emma.

David considered her question thoughtfully.

"Look, there's an opening over there. Let's go", said Emma.

"Wait a minute. Before we potentially get sucked into this thing, can we at least see how far extends?", David said, trying to form a compromise.

Emma cast her gaze upwards and across the monolithic structure. "Dad, you can't be serious! If you're suggesting we walk the perimeter then go ahead without me."

David didn't reply. His eyebrows raised slightly before his face broke into a bright, lopsided smile.

"What? Do you have an idea?"

"No, it's nothing", he said bashfully, a blush tinting his cheeks, "It's just that you called me Dad."

Emma smiled shyly. She lifted her hands to the back of her neck and scratched lightly- a mannerism that only appeared when she was self-conscious. "Okay, I'm going in here now. Are you coming?"

David chuckled at her response. "You really are your mother's daughter."

* * *

Emma arrived at Regina's street around dusk. She stepped out of her Bug and paused to admire the dull pinks and purples colouring the horizon. Further up, a handful of stars speckled the darkening sky. After an action-packed day, Emma wished for an ordinary evening. Today she had been encased in an ice wall, promised to find the sister of the person who encased her in the wall. She had also chased an ex-member of Robin's crew around the forest and briefly out magiced a mysterious ice cream store owner. Yesterday, when her biggest dangers were paper cuts, already seemed an age away.

Emma strolled down the path lined with dark masses of well-kept hedges and fragrant roses. Regina and Robin stood outside the front door, their figures backlit by the fluorescent glow emanating from inside. The pair were talking in hushed tones, totally oblivious to Emma's nearing presence. Seeing them together reminded Emma of the night she walked into the diner with Marian. The fresh memory filled her with a sense of foreboding. An uncomfortable lump formed in her throat when Robin extended his arms and Regina stepped into them without hesitation. Regina's eyes closed for a moment as he hugged her.

The scene was both absurd and completely natural. She couldn't recall a time where Regina had hugged anyone but Henry. With her head rested to the side against Robin's chest, Regina looked content. Emma felt extremely uneasy encroaching upon their space. She was too close not to say anything, so she cleared her throat in the way a principal might do to demand attention. If either party were startled by the abrupt noise, they did not display it. Ultimately, the sound had its desired effect and resulted in a slow decoupling.

"Good evening Emma", Robin acknowledged Emma with a nod which she reciprocated.

"I should be going now. Call me with an update?" Robin said to Regina.

"Of course", Regina replied solemnly.

"Roland", Robin called inside, leaning against the frame of the door. Within seconds, the sound of tiny footsteps resounded from inside and Robin's arms were filled with a miniature version of himself.

"Where's Mommy?", Roland asked innocently.

"Your mother is feeling unwell Roland. She's going to stay with Regina", Robin answered.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her", Regina said, cupping the boy's cheek fondly.

"Okay, Bye Regina." Rowan extended his small chubby hand to wave.

"Bye."

Robin exchanged a wordless goodbye with Regina and nodded in Emma's direction before he turned and headed toward the street.

Regina turned to Emma expectantly. Emma intended to inform Regina about Elsa and her quest to find Anna and the encounter with the Snow Queen. Instead, she found herself expressing the thought that had plagued her since the end of the council meeting.

"You looked through me.", Emma blurted out.

"Excuse me?", said Regina.

"At the meeting this morning. You looked straight through me, never addressed me."

"Yes and if it were an option, I would do the same now", Regina stated bluntly. "I expect you're here to update me on the situation, although I don't see why this couldn't have been done over the phone."

Emma quashed her emotions to recount the events of the day as Regina listened in stoic silence. "So, do you know this Sundae Snow Queen?"

"Because all evil people know each other?", Regina spat.

"Mooooom, dinner's ready", Henry's sing-song voice bellowed from within the house.

"Okay Henry. Coming", Regina called back.

"Regina, I meant have you heard of her?", Emma continued, correcting herself.

"Don't look at me Saviour. I think its Gold's turn to have an estranged relative come to kill us. Did you consult him?"

"Yeah, that's how David and I located her", Emma said.

"Well, you're lucky she vanished. It's her magic keeping Marian unconscious. I'm still researching ways to revive her."

"Did Robin try…", Emma hesitated, not wanting to say the words.

"Kissing her? Yes", Regina replied curtly, an unreadable expression plastered over her face.

Emma was slow to piece together to consequences of the information Regina had divulged, but when she finally did, she was racked with gut-wrenching guilt. The rumours were true. Robin wasn't just the person that triggered dazed smiles and drew out Regina's genuine self. Robin was Regina's true love.

"Swan? Is that you?" Emma recognised the familiar accented voice emerging from behind her.

"I see your boyfriend is here to escort you home", Regina stated as she stepped into the foyer, ""And he has impeccable timing."

For the second night in a row, Emma was left standing on the wrong side of Regina's locked door.

Hook reached Emma's side early enough to detect her frustration and disappointment. He slung his arm around her shoulders. "At least she didn't slam it love", he said supportively.

* * *

_As you guys have probably figured, the story is following the show with one major difference - SwanQueen. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and join me on the journey of fun re-imagining. Reading the collective frustration at Robin's appearance made me laugh (not in evil pleasure, but in delight at the enthusiasm)._


End file.
